


Maid to Work

by GemmaWritesStories



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaWritesStories/pseuds/GemmaWritesStories





	Maid to Work

Lady Celia Rose was currently scrolling through her laptop. She had recently found a website that sold maids. All you had to do was fill out a survey and they would send you a maid that fit. She was filling in the questionnaire. "First question" Celia mumbled. 

What is your preferred race? - White. Eye Colour? - Brown. Hair Colour? - Brown. Weight? - Slightly overweight. Height? - 5'5 

What would you like to name your maid? Celia quickly typed in Wenny. That had been the name of her childhood maid and she couldn't be bothered to learn a new name. She quickly ordered and began to wait.

1 Week Later

Celia was lounging on her luxurious sofa when she heard the door ring. She opened the door and found a woman standing there. She was about average height with shoulder length muddy brown hair. Her eyes were also brown and she was a little on the heavier side. "You must be my maid Wenny" Said Celia. "That's right Madame" said Wenny curtsying. 

1 Year Later

Lady Celia woke up in her large warm bed. "WENNY!" she yelled. After a moment there was a knock on her door. The door opened and her maid stood at the door. "Make me breakfast. I want sausage, eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles, fruit, lemonade, hot cocoa and orange juice" Listed Celia. "Right away Miss" said Wenny before running off to make breakfast. "HURRY UP MAID" Yelled Celia after about ten minutes. Another few minutes past before Wenny was pushing open the door, tray filled with food. "What took you so long" Snapped Celia. "I'm very sorry M'lady" Apologied Wenny. "Hmmph" Huffed Celia. "Give me a foot rub" She ordered. Wenny complied. "Take my tray back down" Ordered Celia. "And don't be all day either, you need to run me a bath and then tidy my room" Said Celia.


End file.
